


Tango Step

by azurashi



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, One Shot, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurashi/pseuds/azurashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami and Akane both are assassins who danced at the banquet just to spend time.<br/>---------------<br/>Or Psycho-pass assassin au one-shot, because I suck at writing summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Step

“I’m tired of these type events.” Thought Akane as she entered the hall. Because of her job she had attended to a lot of fancy banquets. 22 years old brunette was a hitman and the best place for her to do the job were these events.  
Akane went towards her table. She wasn’t looking round yet she still could see that she has captured some attention. Probably it’s because of the dress. The female was wearing long, slim-fit, crimson red dress. She hated red color, still she wore that dress because her boss bought it.  
When she sat down, Akane asked for some wine. How ironic her favorite alcoholic drink was red.  
The brunette was thinking to sit there for about half an hour then go kill that rich bastard and go home.

  
Akane was drinking her wine when he appeared. The male had black hair and was wearing a suit of the same color. The female was staring shamelessly until their eyes met. The man started walking towards Akane. “May I sit?” He asked politely. The assassin nodded. “You like wine?” Man inquired. “I hate the color, but I love the taste.” Akane looked at him. “Why?” “Beats me.”  
They were chatting like this for some time when a certain song started playing. A tango. Suddenly he stood up. “May I have this dance?” He asked gallantly. “Yes.” Said Akane and gave him her hand.

  
Her heels were clacking loudly as they were walking into a dance floor. There were a couple of pairs already dancing in the corners but he led the partner into the middle. It’s been so long since Akane had danced, especially tango. The partner placed his arm on female’s waist.  
“You’re very slim.” Said he as he pulled her closer. “Thanks.” Responded Akane and placed her left hand on his neck. They started with a promenade. It’s a simple move but Akane could feel her partner’s perfect leading and passion. The next move was pivot step. It’s a very powerful and wide spin. For a moment the only thing Akane could see was little flames in her man’s eyes and her red dress. “Beautiful.” Thought she. Then he dipped her. She could feel how powerful his arms were. The distance between them was very small. They stood like this for a few seconds yet for them it looked like a whole infinity. Afterwards he placed to vertical position then kissed her hand, said “Sorry, I have to go.” And went out of hall. Akane stood there confused by her feelings. She looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall right in front of her. Time to work. She took her purse and also went out of the hall.

  
In the corridor Akane took out her gun. It was Custom Beretta 92FS Inox aka "Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Special". She went straight to where her target was. The assassin stopped in frot of the door. “Strange. There’s no guards.” Thought she and then kicked the door. When it opened Akane shot without hesitation. She was known as the best shooter in the company she worked for. Her target fell down. Akane wasn’t the only hitman here. The man who was standing in front of her was her dance partner. Both of them shot that rich man at the same time. They were standing there for a few minutes. “So you want to end that tango?” He asked. “Why not?” Answered Akane.

  
They both went out of a building and went to his place. Akane finally got to know something about him. His name was Shinya Kougami. He’s 28 years old hitman.  
“Luxurious.” Said Akane when she entered Kougami’s apartment. Woman took her coat of and hanged it on a hanger. Soon Kogami approached her with two glasses of wine. “So why did you become a hitman?” Akane asked out curiosity. Shinya look at the window and then smiled. “Might sound funny but I forgot the reason. And you?” The female smirked. “I had no other choice.”

  
They talked and drank wine for a little while. “So tango, huh?” Said Kougami when Akane drank her last gulp. She nodded. He turned the music on. It was El Tango de Roxanne. Kougami took off his jacked. Even though the room was in dusk Akane still could see his back tattoo from under his shirt.  
Kougami led her to his bedroom, which was the most spacious room. He again put his arm around Akane’s waist and pulled her closer then she wrapped her hand around his neck. Like in the banquet they started with promenade and then pivot step. Now that spin was even more powerful and they both could the flames in each other’s eyes. The brunette could see her red dress fluttering around them. Kougami decided to do a contra check move. Akane had to lean back and he leaned towards her. She couldn’t take her eyes of his passionate gray eyes. “You have a nice, brown eyes…Akane.” He said in a low tone. Then brown eyed woman wrapped her leg around his and whispered in his ear. “Thanks.” They repeated their dance for a few times.

When there was a about a minute of the song left Kougami decided to lift his partner up and then dip her. He was holding her like this when Akane saw that he’s moving closer. “I’m starting to see things. It’s probably because of the wine.” Thought she. Then Kougami pressed his lips in Akane’s. She wasn’t expecting it but she was pleased. Akane closed her eyes and their lips merged. Kougami doubtlessly was a good kisser.  
The kiss was pleasant. He moved away from her face to breathe. They both were blushing a bit. The male helped his partner to stand up straight. Then they both stood in silence breathing until Akane decided to return the kiss. Kougami wrapped her in his arms. Their kiss was passionate, a French one. They explored each other’s mouths with their tongues. Akane snagged and they fell into a bed.

Next morning Akane woke from Kougami’s smooth strokes through her back...


End file.
